(18 ans et plus) Secreta Passio
by SiilverFan.g
Summary: Je croyais t'avoir perdu à tout jamais... mais n'es-tu pas le fruit de mon imagination ? Es-tu réellement là, avec moi ? Neji x Tenten -Contient une scène sexuelle.-
1. Avertissement

**Avertissement**** : **Cette fanfiction s'adresse à un public **ayant l'âge légal de la majorité en vigueur dans leur pays**. (Entre 18 et 21 ans) Le texte suivant contiendra des scènes pouvant choquer les plus jeunes et, pour cette raison, ne devrait être lu que par des adultes.

L'autrice Rikku-chan.25, l'administrateur de et tous ses membres se dégagent de toutes responsabilités face aux lecteurs qui **ignoreront** délibérément cet avertissement et l'âge requis pour lire cette histoire.

Si un **mineur** souhaite toutefois **lire** ce chapitre dans son intégralité, **la pré-lecture des parents** **est conseillée** par l'auteur. **Parents** qui **seront** tout à fait capable de **juger** si leur enfant peut lire ou non ce genre de texte.

L'auteur, Rikku-chan.25, ne répondra à **aucun** message de la part des parents ou des lecteurs qui souhaiteraient se **plaindre **du contenu de ce chapitre. Cet avertissement – plus que visible – vous ayant déjà parlé du contenu de cette fanfiction.

**En cliquant afin d'accéder au chapitre suivant, vous confirmez votre âge et acceptez les conditions soumises par l'autrice Rikku-chan.25.**

Merci de votre compréhension !

**Avertissement**** : **Si vous désirez vous reproduire, protégez nous de la surpopulation de cons en tout genre en utilisant une capote et/ou des contraceptifs oraux lors de vos rapports sexuels ; merci !

**Informations**:

Les personnages de cette histoire sont adultes ; soit, âgés de vingt ans. Ils sont donc majeurs et vaccinés.

Bonne lecture !


	2. Secreta Passio

Merci à Mélisande, pour la correction.

Merci à Anne pour son aide pour le titre latin.

Secreta passio

_Chapitre unique_

La jeune femme plongea son corps endolori dans un bain rempli à pleine capacité d'eau chaude à la surface de laquelle quelques nuages blancs et mousseux glissaient. S'allongeant de toute sa longueur, elle remonta sa chevelure au-dessus de sa tête et la fit tenir en place à l'aide d'une pince papillon de couleur rouge qui contrastait violemment avec sa chevelure café. Elle prit un loufa naturel sur lequel la demoiselle versa une petite quantité de gel à la fragrance douce du bois de rose. Elle revenait à peine d'une mission d'infiltration particulièrement difficile où elle avait failli être démasquée à quelques reprises. Heureusement, sa rapidité de réflexion lui avait sauvé la mise. Seulement, pendant ces longues semaines où elle avait dû s'absenter du village, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé à son départ : une personne lui avait cruellement manqué. À son retour, elle avait espéré le voir près de la grande porte de la ville ; mais il n'était pas là. Elle apprit plus tard, de la bouche de Tsunade, qu'il avait été porté disparu, lors de sa dernière mission.

_« Disparu »_

Cruellement atteinte par cette nouvelle, mais restant avant tout une kunoichi, elle refusa de le montrer à sa supérieure hiérarchique, mais cette dernière ne fut pas dupe. Le lien qui unissait ces deux jeunes gens était très particulier. Chacun des mots qu'ils échangeaient était parfaitement contrôlé, même si l'on pouvait aisément ressentir tout ce qu'ils refusaient de se dire. Leur attitude était calme et posée, mais on devinait les efforts inhumains qu'ils devaient faire afin de ne point laisser éclater toute la fureur et la violence de la tempête qui grondait en eux. Elle savait donc à quel point cette nouvelle avait été déchirante pour la jeune fille. Malheureusement, la princesse dut lui annoncer une seconde mauvaise nouvelle.

« Tu devras partir dans quarante-huit heures, en direction de Kumo… »

Elle écouta attentivement le contenu de sa mission. Lorsque tout avait été dit, elle s'était dirigée vers son appartement… et la voilà qui réfléchissait dans le calme de ce dernier, bercée par la chaleur de l'eau parfumée que lui procurait sa baignoire.

« Est-il toujours en vie ? » se demanda-t-elle.

Poussant un soupir, elle sortit de son bain qui ne lui procurait plus de plaisance. Elle épongea son corps et n'enfila qu'un simple déshabillé ; sortant de la pièce d'où s'extirpa lentement une vapeur chargée d'humidité chaude, elle fila dans sa chambre, pressée de s'allonger sous son épaisse couverture afin d'échapper au froid qui s'était rapidement plaqué à sa peau. Elle referma la porte derrière et alla en direction de son lit. Cependant, un détail attira son attention ; le livre, qu'elle gardait habituellement sur sa table de nuit, ne s'y trouvait plus. Elle ne l'avait pourtant pas déplacé ; depuis son emménagement dans cet appartement — il y avait plus de deux ans — elle l'avait toujours laissé à cet endroit. Perplexe, elle fixait le meuble comme s'il allait lui fournir la réponse à sa question.

« Plutôt inhabituel comme lecture. » dit un homme derrière elle.

Dès que la phrase fut terminée, elle se glaça sur place. Elle connaissait cette voix, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se retourner afin de confirmer son propriétaire.

« J-J'aime assez, je dois dire. » répondit-elle.

Cette simple réponse avait suffi à déclencher une série de battements lourds, son cœur s'affolait ; elle entendit le bruit de talons frappant le sol se rapprocher d'elle. La jouvencelle était déchirée entre la colère et la tristesse. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire ; quoi faire. Voyant que la silhouette masculine allait bientôt lui faire face, elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas le voir ; elle ne voulait pas être confrontée à une autre présence que celle dont elle souhaitait ardemment le retour. Une main se déposa sur sa joue, un souffle chaud caressa son visage…

« Ouvre les yeux, Tenten, demanda-t-il telle une imploration.

— Non.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que si ce n'est pas toi, je ne veux pas le voir. Je ne veux pas ouvrir mes yeux pour me retrouver face à la solitude ou alors à une vision créée par ma douleur. »

Ne comprenant pas d'où ses mots avaient pu trouver une existence, elle les avait prononcés sans rougir. Elle les savait vrais, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu le reconnaître. La dextre de l'homme quitta alors sa mâchoire. L'avait-elle blessé ? Ou alors, avait-elle vu juste et il n'était pas vraiment là ?

« Je t'aime Tenten. »

Stupéfaite de cette déclaration, elle ne put dire un mot ou même bouger. Elle se laissa bercer par la voix chaude de l'homme qui murmurait des paroles secrètes et amoureuses à son oreille. La tête remplie de questions, quant à sa mission, l'annonce de sa mort, son retour, sa déclaration : tout cela, elle l'avait oublié. Lorsque la Cinquième lui avait annoncé son décès, un regret avait habité son cœur…

« Pourquoi ne lui ai-je pas dit ? »

Ils étaient liés bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensé la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Ils étaient unis par leur passé, étant tous les deux les membres de la même équipe. Ils avaient souvent partagé les mêmes peines, les mêmes douleurs ; la même vie. Ils ne pouvaient être séparés sans en subir un sentiment de manque, d'incomplétude. C'était évident à ses yeux, aujourd'hui.

« Ne me repousse pas… »

Il enveloppa le corps semi-dénudé de Tenten dans ses bras et appuya sa tête contre sa tempe. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé une telle proximité ; elle savoura les caresses légères des mains de l'homme dans son dos, qui se faufilèrent sous sa chemise de nuit. Elle s'enivra du parfum léger — qui lui rappela la fragrance épicée et sucrée des fleurs sauvages qui ne poussaient que dans les montagnes éloignées de Konoha — de son partenaire ; elle appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Neji, se laissant envahir par toutes les émotions inconnues dont elle était la proie. Le jeune homme embrassa la base de son cou, tout près de sa clavicule, puis dégagea l'une de ses mains afin d'empoigner la crinière sombre et humide de la maitresse d'armes blanches ; d'un geste tendre, il fit ployer la tête de la jeune femme vers l'arrière afin de faire courir son souffle chaud et ses lèvres sur la gorge de celle-ci, guettant impatiemment une réponse de sa part. Elle ouvrit alors ses yeux, lui révélant la couleur ébène de ceux-ci. Il cessa ses caresses puis plongea son regard opalin dans le sien.

Troublée par cette pulsion étrangère en elle, elle baissa involontairement les yeux vers les lèvres impatientes de son vis-à-vis. Voyant là la réponse qu'il attendait, il l'embrassa fougueusement ; comme si ce baiser était l'oxygène qui lui avait manqué depuis tant d'années_. Il respirait, enfin. _Alors qu'elle laissa s'échapper un souffle chaud, il profita de ce relâchement afin de caresser doucement la langue de sa partenaire avec la sienne. Celle-ci, d'abord surprise, se laissa néanmoins faire ; visiblement, il avait plus d'expérience qu'elle en la matière. La douceur de cette étreinte inconnue la fit légèrement sourire et la poussa à participer à son tour à cette passion dont elle ne connaissait presque rien, sinon les bases écrites. Désireuse de lui faire ressentir cette excitation qui avait pris d'assaut le bas de son ventre ainsi que son plexus solaire, elle fit parcourir ses mains dans sa chevelure noire. Elle se recula légèrement, cessant de ce fait le doux larcin, afin de contempler le visage de celui qui avait hanté son esprit pendant si longtemps. Il affichait une expression tendre : un fin sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres et elle pouvait deviner à son regard qu'il était apaisé... comme si tous ses problèmes — de lignée, de responsabilité, de vie et de mort — l'avaient abandonné.

Heureuse de découvrir ce Neji qu'elle ne connaissait pas ; elle empoigna la chemise de celui-ci et commença à la déboutonner tranquillement. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire, mais elle voulait partager « ça » avec lui, elle savait que peu importait ce qu'elle ferait, il serait là pour réajuster le tir et la guider, comme il l'avait fait à de nombreuses reprises pendant leurs missions. Il l'avait aidée à devenir plus forte, plus indépendante ; il l'avait poussée à défendre ses idéaux, à protéger son univers et à trouver un rêve qui l'aiderait à s'accomplir en tant que kunoichi, mais surtout, en tant qu'être. Il avait toujours été là et aujourd'hui, elle voulait être celle qui lui tendait la main ; elle voulait être son équilibre. Il posa sa dextre sur son bras — tandis qu'elle s'évertuait à faire sortir le dernier bouton de sa prison — puis remonta jusqu'à son épaule, caressant d'une main chaude le bas de son visage. Lorsqu'elle réussit, l'homme la rapprocha de lui et reprit le baiser précédemment arrêté. Elle sentit la chaleur du corps de son amant se coller à elle, réchauffant sous son vêtement les parties secrètes de son anatomie. Elle glissa alors ses bras sous la chemise de son amoureux, découvrant la sensation plaisante de la peau nue. Dû à leur proximité, un léger tapotement se fit sentir sur le bas du ventre de la jeune fille ; sachant fort bien à quoi cela était dû, elle ne put faire autrement que d'éprouver une légère inquiétude. Elle se sentit subitement gênée de poursuivre l'activité à laquelle elle avait accepté de participer ; après tout, elle n'avait jamais vu un corps entièrement nu… tout comme elle ne s'était jamais dévoilée complètement devant un homme. Elle se trouvait bien quelconque ; elle n'avait rien des femmes qu'elle avait affrontées, qui garnissaient les rangs des militaires de Konoha. La trouverait-il belle ? Attirante ?

_Désirable_ ?

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, comme pour tenter de chasser ses pensées de son esprit et tenta de faire fi de ces dernières ; elle descendit sa senestre et détacha la ceinture noire qui faisait barrage au bouton retenant le pantalon à sa place, tandis que l'autre s'affairait à la retirer des ganses. Le protecteur de la lignée des _sōke_ remarqua alors que les mains de sa partenaire tremblaient. Malgré son attitude entreprenante, elle avait peur… Il cessa soudainement ses caresses et la fixa du regard. Il était évident que c'était sa première expérience, ses chatteries maladroites le lui avaient confirmé, mais il se demanda si elle était prête à franchir ce pas. Il décida alors de lui poser la question. Elle mit quelques secondes à y réfléchir puis, contre toute attente, elle lui répondit qu'elle avait peur, mais qu'elle désirait être avec lui. Elle voulait être sienne. Submergé par une émotion tendre, il la souleva doucement dans les airs et la déposa, en position assise, sur son lit. Il entreprit de défaire sa nuisette qui lui révéla, après l'avoir retirée, les seins dorés et majestueux de sa compagne. Sous le regard timide de celle-ci, il les cajola amoureusement. Il affola les sens de la femme en enveloppant les aréoles foncées entre ses lèvres, puis laissa glisser ses mains sur l'abdomen de celle-ci. Il les fit danser sur le corps de la jouvencelle en une suite de mouvements précis, déclenchant à chacun d'eux une provocation supplémentaire pour les sens de la pucelle dont la résistance n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir du passé.

Elle était sous son charme, ensorcelée par les figures de feu qu'il exécutait avec soin sur son corps et par l'écho de ses propres gémissements. Envahie par ces pulsions qui lui firent tourner la tête, elle ne put que répondre aux baisers que l'homme lui offrit. Elle était prisonnière de ses sens et y prenait goût. Délaissant la caresse buccale qu'il avait offerte à la poitrine de sa partenaire, il captura ses lèvres gourmandes une dernière fois puis se dégagea d'elle afin de retirer son pantalon, qu'il jeta avec empressement au sol. Voyant les yeux curieux de Tenten se poser sur son membre fièrement dressé, il s'allongea à ses côtés afin de le soustraire à sa vue. Il fit glisser sa main droite sur la jambe de la jeune femme et la fit remonter vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses dorées. Prise d'un vertige exaltant, elle laissa les mains puis la bouche de son amant découvrir le goût doux-amer de son essence. S'arc-boutant de plaisir, elle offrit inconsciemment la clef de son jardin secret à cet homme dont l'ardeur était sur le point d'atteindre son paroxysme. La sentant prête, il s'allongea sur elle ; impatient de pouvoir s'unir à elle... Il s'introduit doucement en elle, guettant la moindre de ses réactions, mais à sa surprise, celle-ci poussa un cri déchirant, cherchant à se soustraire du membre responsable de cette douleur cuisante. Versant quelques larmes, elle se laissa bercer par les paroles consolatrices de son amant ; sentant qu'elle n'était plus aussi détendue, il se retira lentement afin de ne pas lui imposer une œuvre de chair trop douloureuse. Décidé à lui redonner ce souffle ardent, il couvrit le corps fiévreux de sa douce de baisers et de caresses, tout en lui soupirant des mots d'amour.

Bien vite, ce qui avait été pour elle une véritable affliction disparut afin de faire place à l'émotion grisante qui avait envoutée tous ses sens. Étant légèrement plus habituée aux caresses, elle prit l'initiative de découvrir le vit de son amant. Elle amorça un mouvement récursif, de haut en bas, guidé par la main de l'homme — qui avait été couché sur le dos par sa partenaire — afin qu'elle puisse lui procurer le plaisir de ce geste à la cadence appréciée par ce dernier. Elle observa attentivement les réactions de Neji qui semblait être à demi conscient. Allongé sur le lit, il gémissait d'une voix rauque son plaisir. Elle observa le membre turgescent qu'elle tenait entre ses mains ; puis, elle se surprit de l'idée qu'elle eut — dû à l'emplacement où il s'était logé avant qu'elle ne prenne l'initiative de s'en occuper — mais elle voulait donner autant de plaisir qu'elle en avait reçu. Inspirant profondément, elle amorça un dernier va-et-vient et stoppa sa senestre à la base du sexe et fit glisser ses lèvres autour de ce dernier, faisant attention à ne pas laisser ses dents trop près des bijoux virils, lui arrachant ainsi un cri de plaisir et de légère surprise. Jamais il n'avait cru pouvoir profiter de cette tendresse ce soir-là ; c'est donc assiégé par le désir qu'il laissa sa partenaire s'occuper de lui. Il se sentait calme, malgré la tempête concupiscente qui rageait en lui. Il ne pensait plus à rien… Il savourait les moindres gestes de sa tendre conjointe. Puis, trop tôt à ses yeux, elle cessa pour ensuite s'allonger près de lui afin de l'embrasser. Elle l'attira sur elle, sous une plainte sensuelle, afin qu'il lui fît découvrir la finalité de ce jeu plaisant. Répondant à son action, il se glissa entre ses cuisses et s'introduit en elle de nouveau. Cette fois-ci elle ne ressentit qu'une légère brûlure et, tandis qu'elle ondulait sous lui, cherchant une position plus confortable, Neji bougea doucement en elle. Soupirant son plaisir à son oreille et sachant que sa résistance n'était plus que de faible durée, dû à la gâterie dont il avait fait les frais peu avant, il accéléra la cadence ; abandonnant la jouvencelle qui se laissait emporter par cette vague voluptueuse qui la rejeta à demi inconsciente, le souffle court…

Elle se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, prisonnière des bras de son amant. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle souhaitait lui demander et d'autres à lui avouer… mais elle resta muette. Elle savoura ce moment qui était pour elle la continuité d'un parfait bonheur. Dos à lui, elle observa le soleil se lever. La nuit était déjà terminée… mais son souvenir lui resterait à jamais gravé dans son esprit et son corps. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle se sentait enfin complète ; et heureuse. Elle savait à quoi, ou plutôt, à qui elle devait cet état et son cœur n'en fit que battre plus joyeusement. Sa tendre moitié resserra alors son étreinte autour d'elle. Puis… refermant les yeux, elle confessa un sentiment qu'elle avait cru ne jamais pouvoir exprimer…

« Je t'aime, Neji. » murmura-t-elle secrètement.


End file.
